darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-08-11 - Drunken Cantina Brawl
' August 11, 2008 - Drunken Cantina Madness' Daemyun slinks through the doors and immediately says in a booming voice "Drinks on us! All around." He nearly sprints to the bar " 3 Ales and something that can be lit on fire!" Finishing his cig and adding a bellow of smoke to the already cloudy Cantina, the Togruta smiles. "Just bring me something that ai choken... Better yet if its mixed." following Daemyun to the bar at a slower pace he quickly orders a Corellian moon Ale instead, least he end up with a drink the makes him hurl. Oh goodness. In addition to getting her hem re-tailored, it'll take how many rounds of dry-cleaning to get the smell of this place out? Terienn doesn't look alarmed as she steps up to the bar, but she doesn't look relaxed either. Infanta's grin broadens as Daemyun mentions lighting things on fire, and her head rocks back and forth. "Yeah, a little fire is a lot of fun. Yeah ... hey, Miss Suit is going to have a Mickey McZorgon! Yeah, you, mixerbot, make a Mickey McZorgon for the lady in the suit! Now! And a lum for me." Right after the doors swing closed behind Daemyun, they burst inwards once more as a dreadlocked human comes running through, shoving his way past Daemyun and the Togruta. Sweat drips from his forehead and there's a tremble in his hand. "Corellian whisky!" He shouts at the bartender. "Six of 'em. My friend'll pay for 'em." Jai looks around for a likely 'friend' to pay for the drinks while hoping the bartender doesn't put him out for all the other times he amde that smae claim and ended up face up on the floor, knocked out cold by one too many drinks. Daemyun scoops up the first ale and slams it "Like I said, rounds on us, kid." he smirks at Jai "So your crap is free." Eyeing a big tall glass of fire water he whips out his lighter, ignites it and swallows that too smacking his lips in enjoyment "Music, now... sometihng heavy and loud!" Raising her eyebrows, the stuffy young Terienn tries to keep looking dignified. "What's in it?" As soon as he gets his mug of Corellian moon, the Togruta puts the smoking drink to his lips and takes a long chug at it only coming up for air after he's finished half the drink. "Ooooh, nothing like it." he says making way for the dreadlocked drunkard. "Hey bots, hey, hey look at me. Line me tree shots of.... White oak." Only because Daemyun had already announced that he was paying does the dreadlocked human get his drinks. He snatches up the first one and with a shout of, "Void suck you!" He throws it, glass and all at the man who was paying for everything. "Me eh no freak!" Ah... Who said anything about a freak? Hmm... Someone is hanging from the edge by his raggedy, freshly clipped fingernails. A glass full of blue fire is set down in front of Terienn, and then the fire is sprayed out with a whiff of lime-water from a small dispenser-hose in the mixer droid's faceplate. Infanta glides up behind Terienn and stares into the glass, then cracks a grin. "Oh yeah, that smells good. It's ... mostly Algorian Cider, with a twist of Coruscant brandy and some Sullustan fruit juice. Add a big BLAST of Corellian whiskey for flavor!" She claps her hands, and her huge silver ring flashes. "You have to drink it in one gulp, that's the ONLY way!" The thrown drink impacts Daemyun in the chest, the cocky human looks odwn to see the drink cascading off his torso and with a downturned mouth he snarls. Yet he is calm for hte moment, producing a deathstick and lighting it as he steps up to Jai "You toss a drink again, an' I'll vape you.. we clear?" Ronin flashes his sharp teeth at the Terienn, "Yeah, only way to knock ya self out an fall under d table early." he says finishing off the rest of his smoking drink and grabing his first shot. "But its up to you, do it how ya like." He says throwing it down the hatch and grabbing another. Oh my goodness. Terienn can't help it. Her eyes turn into marbles at the dramatic concoction. But if it's on fire, that means it's some of the alcohol that's burning off, right? Dubiously, she picks up the glass in one of her small hands. "Grow some hair on yer chest.." Jai retorts, grabbing up another drink and gulping it down in one go. Even before that drink is done, he's reaching for his next one with a trembling hand. "Take it easy, huh." He shouts between glasses. "Start off strong," Infanta advises in a low, slightly raspy whisper. "It's good, though. Surprisingly girly for such hard liquor! Come on, you won't regret it. You want me to order one too? We can drink at the same time, if it helps nerve you up!" Infanta says, "Live a little, eh?" Daemyun chuckles, he retreats back to his two remaining drinks, slams another and cracks his knuckles. The pretty boy socialite tucking his thumbs into his belt and his fingers flicking the restraints off a holster, hands positioned just so. "I got plenty of hair on my chest, kid... drink your free drinks, an pray to your maker you dun' have another slip of yer hand." COMBAT: Daemyun wields his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol. Supressing an eyeroll, Terienn grips the glass more firmly and places her other hand flat on the bar top. She takes a deep breath and then raises the glass in a swoosh. One gulp is not exactly possible, but her eyes shut tight as she chugs the thing from start to finish. Infanta cheers, clapping her hands together. "Wow! I haven't seen drinking like that in a long time! You're really doing it! Look, everyone, she's just chugging it! Haha!" One drink. Two drink. Three drink. More Drink. "Me eh slip," Jai shouts, gesturing wildly with his drink. Foaming liquid sloshes onto his hand. He frowns at his drink, then grabs another so both his hands are full. "More rum for me! More rum for me!" He begins singing at the top of his voice. As she thumps the glass down decisevely on the bar top, Terienn's brain hurriedly runs through all the stories she's told, hastily calculating how long she has to beat a retreat before she starts feeling impaired. Ronin takes pleasure in watching Terienn chug her drink already glassy eyed from the few he put down, he grabs his next shot an makes it vanish. Leaning against the counter he produces another cig an lights it. "So where'd you come out from?" he asks the dread locked man as he leans back against the bar trying to steady his self. Terienn says, "Thanks for the drink. It was a blast," she announces deliberately and noncommitally. "If you will excuse me... " and hten manners be darned, she marches from the bar." Daemyun shakes his head "Jus' a brainless drunk." he says aloud, coming to the conclusion as if looking down on hte dreadlocked one. Daemyun snatches up his last drink from the bar, inhales from the deathstick clutched in his jaw, and falls back to Infanta "Local trash is all>" he says to her, a grin on his face "But he came at the right time to get his fix." The dreadlocked drunkard peers between his glasses at the Togruta, "Whatchu mean!? You talkin' 'botu my mother?! Is you!? Void suck you take them words back 'for me shove 'em back down your throat ya redfaced bumba clod, jedi-lovin', stinker!" He leans over, shouting past the Togruta. "Me got ears! Me hear ya, ya... Void suck and yer little girl friend! More rum for me!" And he starts guzzling down both drinks, at the same time. A messy sight, yes. Most of it drenches his beard, face and shirt. Infanta laughs aloud and turns, staring at Jai as he throws back rum. "Yeah, that one's crazy, he's gone for a swim in the stuff, it's like he's tryin' to do the two-hundred-meter freestyle ... in rum." She waves her hand at the drink droid and gets the drink that chased Terienn back, drinking half in a gulp and then slowing down. "You should stun somebody," she tells Daemyun. "I know how you like to shoot people." Shakes his lekku mumbling something about drunkness, he grabs another shot an throws it back closing his eyes as he hold it in his mouth taking a few breaths before he swallows. "MORE MORE. " He yells at the bot before sucking at his cig. "I hope ya drowned in that rum, i mean love that rum." he Togruta corrects hisself. Daemyun muses a second "Maybe, the drunk seems like he's itchin' for it." he giggles at Infanta "But I gotta have some fun first." He angles himself toward Jai and scrunches up his face, as if to do a bad impression "I know ya got ears! Void sucka you too, an hope ya suffer the same fate as that one guy... Palpatine, sliced to pieces by the noble Jedi." The dreadlocked human was gulping down another drink, but he stops when Daemyun speaks to him. The drink is lowered. "Say that... /one/ more time.." He hisses. Infanta grins, and slaps a hand down on the bartop. She senses a change in the air and leans forward, bright golden eyes peeping over the edges of her sunglasses, watching Jai and Daemyun with fascination. "Ooh, this could be good." "Only if I have a blaster in my hand." the Togruta says seeming to sober up, or maybe he was just playing drunk. He takes a slow drag at his cig before snubbing it out on the bartop watching the two with his black eyes. Daemyun nods to Infanta without facing her, keeping his wild eyes locked on the other " I usually don't repeat myself... but assume I just said it... one.. more.. time.." he says in a slow drawl "You can't do anytihng to me anyway.. Guaranteed." Shouting filthy curses that would burn the screen and cause all mothers to wash their children's eyes with acid, Jai jumps at the man, swinging with both hands as fast as he can. COMBAT: You lash out at Daemyun with your fists! COMBAT: Daemyun shoots Jai with his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol, disrupting his attack and moderately wounds Jai. Daemyun draws before the other can get to his feet, firing on him "Like i said.. no way you'll touch me." he says over a smoking barrel. Infanta's wide eyes glow with fascination and she watches the shot squeezed off, saying nothing ... she sips ... The dreadlocked man staggers backwards, still scowling. He fingers the smoking hole in the side of his clothes where he'd been shot. "Put down de weapon and stop fightin like a sissyfied momma's boy, jedi-lover. Or you need that long barrel to make up for something ya lackin? That it?" For a split second the Togruta ducks when the blaster goes off, muttering curses at his luck he tries to sheild his self from any stray blasts.... But he stays close enough to watch just in case. Daemyun shakes his head "'Fraid thats not going to happen, I love the Jedi, but I don't fight like um.. I use my sissy guns. You wanna rush me again? Perhaps I should just put you on your drunken rump with a hole to the skull." "Aww," Infanta rasps over her cup. "Can't we all just drink and get along? Maybe burn the place down?" The bar droids start beeping madly. She hits one to shut it up, wincing as her hand thumps the metal. Jai picks up his last drink. "Maybe you oughta, cuz I swear if I see you again me gould put a blade through yer guts and leave you ta bleed till you dead." That said he guzzles down his drink and shouts. "Bring me ten more. My good friend, jedi lover of the tiny barrel is payin! Heh. More rum for me! More rum for me!" Daemyun nods, "If you insist." Daemyun never flinches as he cackles in cold blood, firing on the drunk. "Can;t have ya threatening royalty." The beam whizzes out of the barrel.... COMBAT: Daemyun fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Jai's head! Infanta's sunglasses come up, hiding her expression as she watches, fascinated. She throws her drink over the bar, where it smashes a droid over. COMBAT: Jai tries to dodge, but Daemyun's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds his head. The blaster bolt takes him in the back of the head, knocking him off of his chair. He lands with a thud on the ground. He staggers back to his feet, glowering angrily at the man. "Me eh seein' no royalty in here, ya son of a Bantha." And then he launches himself into the air, aimed not at the man, but the woman who had just thrown her drink at the bar. COMBAT: You lash out at Infanta with your fists! COMBAT: Infanta dodges Jai's attack. Though Infanta, grinning, suddenly loses her grin as a fist whirls her way, she manages to scramble out of the way, going clattering headlong into a table and knocking over a bunch of cups. She lands on a droid, which beeps indignantly, and, kicking like mad to get standing again, kicks a Weequay in the leg. "Shoot the bastard!" she says in a voice that sounds at once spastic and cheerful. Daemyun watches his prey lunge at Infanta and roars in anger "Get back!" he calls to her as she dodges, trying to puthimself in the way. He was playing before, now he is in combat mode. The man no longer tries for fancy shots, instead firing for the torso, to provide stopping power. COMBAT: Daemyun fires his BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistol at Jai! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Jai tries to dodge, but Daemyun's blaster bolt hits and maims him. The huntress enters the cantina. Her athletic figure stands by the dark entryway for a moment before stepping further into the main area. The music is playing throughout the cantina and people are busy drinking, socializing and in one section of the bar shooting blaster fire. Nashtah makes her way with an easy stride to the area near Jai and the action. Her face is calm and expressionless as her sinister eyes peruse the various individuals around her.. In a blur of motion the dreadlocked being leaps for the bar, trying to dive behind it. He doesn't make it, instead getting hit in the side. He lands on the bar with a flop and grunt of pain followed by cursing. The hole where he's been hit is charred black and smoking. The Togruta watches the dread locked man get shot in the head then leap for the woman, "What d rassclot." he yells over turning a grabbing a chair to hide behind, fat lot of good it would do him. Infanta fights and claws her way back to her feet, then leans panting against a bar droid, her sunglasses half slipped down her nose, her eyes very bright with preternatural excitement. "Oh, don't shoot him again," she says. "Set him on fire, it'll do him good. Teach him not to be such a mean drunk!" Daemyun smiles grimly at his handiwork and giggles in a deranged manner for a moment before striding to the downed foe, and as he digs in his pocket says "I told you." Daemyun removes his hand from his pocket and drops a pile of credit chips on the drunk "Wise man would buy bacta, not rum." James Loro walks in just in time to see a young woman claw her way to her feet Just as Nashtah was about the slide into the bar stool, a dreadlock man flies toward the bar counter in front of her by is shot mid-air and lands on top of the bar top. Nashtah sits into the seat and looks down at Jai in front of her. She says with the usual cold and calm tone "It would seem you BBQ tonight to go with your usual drinking state. From the smell your side, looks like you overdid the meat." NAshtah reaches for jai with one hand and pulls him down to the ground and looks back to the tender "Kaldakkian blood wine" The Whiphid decided drinking may have been a good idea, surrounded by his modest escort as they negotiate the melee. Drinks are ordered for every man in the unit, as well as those currently not shooting or beating each others brains out. Got to encourage good behavior after all...the Whiphid finally taking his seat in the midst of the white armored paramilitaries. "Ah, the natural state of society, when cooperation breaks down and class and status have no meaning." After a moments consideration the Whiphid rises long enough to be assisted in putting on his armor, and then resumes his seat. Ronin reaches back up to the bartop for his drink and throwns it down the hatch, not yet sure if it's safe to stand. "What id do for a blaster." he mutter to hs self. The shot up Jai flops onto the ground since that pale woman didn't have the courtesy to let him down nicely. Muttering curses into the floor, he remains where he's been put, clutchin the smoking hole in his side. Daemyun heads back to Infanta and grins at her "You can light him up if you want." Daemyun looks her over "You ok?" James Loro looks down and see the Dreadlocked man from earlier, "You again? I can't believe nearly getting shot by 3 people in the Senate wasn't enough for you." Daemyun says, "I stopped a criminal!? I deserve a reward...."" Infanta laughs a little and dusts herself off, squinting around the bar. She takes off her sunglasses, frowning. "Yeah, but the place just got crowded. You want to split, or have some fun? I sense a song coming on if I stay, so you'd have to like, keep the beat with blaster-shots." Looking around to make sure the fights over, the Togruta gets back to his feet dusting his cloak off. "Another rum and four shots." He callls to the bar droid. AFter getting them he takes the Mug of rum and putts it by Jai's head. "Drink up." he says throwing back one of his own shots of bantha knows what. "Void suck it!" Jai mutters. He didn't even have the strength to grab the mug, but he could knock it over and that he does, content to slurp the spilled contents from the floor and hope that he could achieve drunken numbness from that. Daemyun smirks "I could do with a song I suppose.." he says to Infanta before swinging his body around toward the bar again "More free drinks on me!" to the bar droid he says "Jus' transmit the tab to this account." he hands the droid a datapad. James Loro with the fight apparently over turns to the man who was asking for a weapon earlier, "If you're interested in buying one I could sell one to you, what do you want, sporting blaster, pistol, repeater, or light blaster Cannon." Slipping in from the back door, Chas pauses a moment in the dark alcove and looks over the scene of the bar before he steps on into the room and out from the shadows. He still waits for a time before he slowly makes his way through to the bar. A dark-haired man steps from the back doors of the Cantina. He has a blaster carbine slung across his back, and as he steps in, he watches the whole commotion. He keeps a set of green eyes upon Chas. Zamir, how this man is known in a few parts of the Galaxy, grins. Nashtah looks to the bartender as he hand her the red liquid in the tall glass. The huntress tips the tender some credits and then takes in the aroma of the blood wine, with the strong hint of blood coming from it. She finally lifts the rim of the glass to her dark lips with blue lipcolor and takes a few sips. Nashtah rests the glass back down on the counter top and looks back into the busy cantina, her sinister eyes taking in those in her immidiate location... Ronin shakes his head grinning as he watches Jai, his Lekku withering in laughter. He throws back another shot before ask for a mug for his self and one for the burned drunkard on the floor. While waiting he removes another cig from under his cloak. "Blaster heat, last one." he curses lighting it. "How much ya asking for the repeater?" he asks before blowing the smoke out of his nose. repose James Loro shrugs "250." "I wanna see if this is a singing kind of crowd first," Infanta says with a grin. "Those boys in white look pretty humorless, I don't think they're the songbird type!" She waves her hand, her long fingers flickering through the air as if tracing a complex symbol or pattern. "My good man, everything's soldiers now adays. All soldiers. All fighters ... no lovers!" A sigh. "Ah well, we must do what we can!" Daemyun nods, "Well, Ya know I don't usually lash out like that but.. I mean.. Well.. I'm covered in whiskey after all." Daemyun shrugs "I guess I'll behave now." Curious eyes watch the woman in the black leather jacket before he turns to the bartender. "Ale, please," Chas tells the droid before he continues to look at the other patrons of the cantina. While he does he shifts his sniper rifle to his back then leans his elbows onto the sticky bar top. COMBAT: Chas wields his Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle. Grabbing hold of the nearest stool leg, Jai hauls himself upright, grunting between clenched teeth. He leans himself against the bar, using it for support. "Line 'em up! Weequay rum, Corellian Whisky and anything else ya got back there!" He pleads. "My side's killin me!" Literally. Ronin taps his finger on the bar top blowing clouds of smoke about him while he thinks, "Two Fifty you say. Sounds good but I'd have to contact you another time I don't have that much with me right now." he says collecting his drink and starting on making his disapear. "Any chance I could get to you later?" looking down at Jai he toes him his his scruffy boot, "Ya good down there dread, ya ready for another round... Not on the floor." Infanta scowls down at Jai, and then walks over to him. "You should be 'shamed of yourself!" she says, wagging her finger. "Careless, careless. Spilling whiskey on a dangerous man!" She takes out a death stick and flicks it down at him. "Light up, it'll do ya good. Can you sing?" Infanta says, "Play drums?" James Loro nods, and hands him a slip of paper, "There's my holo-net address (just send an IC message to JP)." his datapad begins to buzz, he looks at it and begins to swear, "If you'll excuse me a Crisis has come up and I need to go. anyone who wants my drink can have it." moves to leave. In the midst of the rifles Akurel shakes his head. Really, this particular cantina can't seem to go a day without shennanigans, it was a a miracle it still stood. Sipping his own drink, he ignores a request to play something from one of his men even as he watches the sad spectacle of Jai on the floor. Slowly his gaze turns from one sentient to the other before he takes a very stiff drink. No, he will not "Play that one tune yer always humming!" The huntress takes another sip of her drink again and then looks over to Infanta as she approaches the dreadlocked man getting up next to her. Nashtah looks into Jai's eyes which reveal the a strong drunken haze and then back over to Infanta. The huntress makes eye contact with infanta and she tilts her head to the side slightly and offers a nod while speaking in cold calm tones "Greetings..." Nashtah keep her free hand by her holstered pistols as she looks across the bar and see Chas sitting over there. Nashtah holds her drink with her other hand and passively twists it back and forth.. "Crawl back in yer hole, woman!" Jai croaks as his drinks arrive. He takes a sip of each one, decideds the one in the middle will assure swifter blacking out than the others, and grabbing it awkwardly with one hand while using the arm that hand is attached to for support, he begins guzzling down the liquid. This would probably be his seventh drink for the night, or was it number eight... Hmmm. "A guitar..." Zamir muses, staring at Infanta. His steps quickly take him to the bar counter, and he whispers something to the bartender. He, the bartender, in special, seems to widen his eyes in surprise, but hands him a guitar-case nonetheless. He removes the instrument, and strums the chords. Infanta starts flicking death sticks at Jai. Then she gets the bright idea of lighting them first. Infanta says, "Some respect please, little man!" Daemyun lets his blaster settle into the holster, rocking it slightly to keep it loose and drawable. He leaves the clasp open and steps up behind Infanta "Dangerous... That I don't know about... Perhaps adverse to the health, or... wicked.. Dangerous though.. would feed an already rampaging ego." - A chill breeze moves through the cantina. Soon after a dark cloaked figure moves into the bar. All black except for the white mask that covers the being's face. The creature slowly enters and moves silently toward the local mercenary dealer. There he begins speaking softly. The ale arrives, Chas picks it up, and right before he moves he spots Nashtah and gives the slightest of nods to her. To a table near the wall he moves, stretches out his legs and he toys with the ale as he watches the spectacle of the singer flicking death sticks at the other. A slight smirk comes to him as he raises his ale to sip. "You're a bad man," Infanta tells Daemyun with a grin. "I don't know about wicked, or evil, but bad seems just about right." She gives Zamir a speculative look. "I guess we're not the only ones who thought of singing?" "Stop botherin' me and get drunk." The dreadlocked human mutters angrily. He smashes his empty glass near the woman's feet, or somewhere near abouts. "Ooops. Slipped." A few of the Togruta in one of the booths glance at something and then move quickly out of the booth, heading for the door in a rather quick rush. Infanta kicks at the glass with a boot idly, directing it back toward the dreadlocked man. "You're a bad one too," she informs him. "You're all very bad, and some of you are incorrigible." She moves back to the bar and orders a fresh drink, then stares at Zamir's guitar. Ronin watches the glass drop by the woman's foot an pushes his second mug over to Jai's line of rum. He glances over his shoulder taking in the now steady increase in the crowd since the fight started... and ended, before he turns back to his own mug and continues to chug away at it. Daemyun lights yet another deathstick and nods "Bad. You should right a song about how bad I am." Daemyun chuckles at the thought " You know he's Bad, he's bad you know it! Shamon'" Daemyun takes a drag, smoke billowing from the corners of his mouth as he continues to snicker. FORCE: You experience a cold feeling and receive a vision: The Wraith in the room. Telepathic message: "I told you not to go to the drink." You cannot tell where this vision comes from. Nashtah suddenly turns and moves around in her seat to get a better look at the cloaked figure entering the cantina. Nashtah's eyes watch his movements and then closes her eyes for a moment and then looks back to the jai and the other around her... "What?" Zamir glances sidelong at Infanta, shifting the chords as he hits upon the strings. It's an angry melody, for sure, and for some reason, it seems adequate to the environment of the room at large. He grins at the woman, giving her a wink as he rests his back against the counter. He tilts his head down, focusing entirely on the music he's producing. Spur of the moment, maybe. Once she finally finished up her wine, the huntress stands up from the stool by the bar and walks past Jai and infanta and daemyun..She continues to the back table where Chas is sitting and slides into the seat next the man. Her eyes fall unto his form and then back to his eyes, her words are low and cold "Greetings, hunter"... Infanta watches Zamir start to play, sunglasses back on now and shining blackly. She nods her head with each strum, and seems to be getting into it. She grins. Chas watches the other, from over the rim of his upturned ale mug, approach and sit. He sets the mug down and wipes at his lips with the back of his hand. A polite nod "And to you as well, hunter." With a motion of his head, indicating the fellow and the woman that is flicking death sticks "What's the story there?" Jai's eyes suddenly start darting back and forth as though he was looking for something. He mutters something about nerves under his breath and reaches for another drink. "Blasted..." He mumbles, then leans forward a bit more so he can reach the liquid in the glass. Shlurp! Shlurp! Shlurrrp! Infanta reaches out behind her for a drink. She offers one to Zamir, too, chortling at the realization that he can't play and drink at once--so she steals it for herself. It's drained in a gulp, and she rolls the mug toward Jai. "Catch!" Wist is sitting in a booth occupied previously by a pair of Togruta. He leans back in the seat and watches as Zamir plays. His eyes go from patron to patron. As if deciding something, he slips from the seat, his fur flattening against his body in a darker shade as he heads toward the bar. Care is taken as he looks toward the doorways, as if expecting something. But the Bothan remains silent. Daemyun takes a deeper drag on the deathstick, exhaling it toward the ceiling so as not ot blow smoke in anyones face "Another round for all!" he calls out, snatxhing up a shot and guzzling it between draws from his stick. "Thanks." Zamir winks at Infanta, and slides his hand down at the guitar arm for a smooth, yet altogether empowering effect. Certain key places in the strings are pressed, and the melody gets into a solo. "I think I'll call this one: Brawl at the Cantina. Fitting?" He asks the woman. Meanwhile, the already shocked bartender starts speaking nervously into the comsys. His eyes are paranoid- wide open; he knows exactly who this man is. A man framed in an old coat moves past the swinging door and calmly walks towards a table where he slumps down. His elbow settles on the table's surface while his head lowers. He coughs deeply, his throat hacking, then begins to laugh. Akurel glances at his datapad, chuckling heartily. "Son of a bilge rat did it...how about that. Well, good riddance to Vegetius and all storm trooper riff raff." Glancing at the fact that his troopers all still seem a little too eager to shoot something that chuckle becomes a grimace. "Damn it will you put those things down!" Dark amber eyes perform another sweep, the Whiphid fully alert even though he does take another drink after a thought. Nashtah turns her head passively and shrugs as her body sits relaxed in the seat next to Chas, a seat that gives her a good view of her surrounding. Her voice remains low as she speaks to the fellow hunter at the table. "Nonsensical drunk offending lady and it would seem he go blaster shot for his trouble. Now is just humilation it would seem." Nashtah looks back to Zamir as the music begins to radiate in the bar and then her eyes fall back unto Chas.."I have some business to discuss with you..." The male Togruta at the bar turns around to watch Zamir play his guitar and keep an eye on miss flicker of death sticks. With one hand he chugs back his mug of rum while using the other to take pulls at his cig between each chug. "Hey, not bad," Infanta says. "Nice beat. I like the wa-wa-wa bit," she adds, frowning a little. "Make it go faster." Wist looks toward Daemyun's smoking and shakes his head, "Illegal narcotics..." then he glances toward the bartender and then toward Infanta with a raised brow... finally his eyes rest on Zamir, and he speaks again, "It seems illegal activities often surround certain people, wouldn't you say?" An effect switch - labelled overdrive - is pressed upon the guitar's body and Zamir's digits increase the pace at which strings are pressed, and he slams at the guitar more powerfully - yet still skillful at this - with his pick. He nods to Infanta, stares at the bartender for a moment and flashes the man a predatory, almost threatening, smirk. For those with heightened senses, the sound of boots meeting hard concrete echoes in the dark doorway that leads to this rundown bar, and they seem to grow closer. "It happens, you know." He steps over the counter and tilts his head forward. - The darkness incarnate moves toward the drunken Rasta. It's deep voice speaks. "You have failed. Goodbye." With that he turns and moves back toward the shadows. The sounds of the guitar do not go unnoticed by Chas but his attention is turned to Nashtah as a finger traces about the rim of his ale mug "Oh really? And what would be the nature of this business?" He asks, his voice soft so as not to carry. Brows rise as the mug misses it's target and the words of the Bothan. But it is the sound of boots that seem to catch his attention "Now this might prove interesting," he says mater of factly. Daemyun decides standing around is getting old, the slick young man plops down on a table top still throwing back shots, his deathstick, still in his mouth goes out and he spits it to the floor. If he heard the comment he chose to ignore it. "Huh." Jai mutters as the darkness passes by him. Then shoving off from the bar, the dreadlocked human slowly and gingerly makes his way over to the guitar man, taking two drinks, balanced dangerously in his upturned palm, with him. "Lemme give yah a tune to go with that." With narrowing eyes, Infanta takes a step along the bar, toward the back end of the room, or perhaps a bit closer to Daemyun. She says, "Nice tune," to Zamir, frowning as Jai walks past her. Nashtah Sing looks over to the doorway for a moment and her keen senses already picked that up as Chas was speaking. She looks to the hunter and says as she rests her hands to her sides where her two pistol lay holstered on her leather gunbelt. Her words stay low and at the tabel as she responds "Come find me on nar shaddaa in the near future. We will discuss it then, if interested it could be some nice credits in your pocket.." NAshtah's eyes squint slightly and her antennae protruding from her head shifts... "FREEZE!" Two - three guards burst into the room from the dark doorways and Zamir falls back, guitar flying the air and hitting some poor Rodian bystander. Blue, stun bolts fly into the air, hitting bottles and doing absolutely nothing but knocking them back. Meanwhile, the corner where the guitarist slash infamous criminal was now seems to fill up with smoke. He hops over the counter, and makes a run to the back door. "See you later, suckers!" The hand he lifts in goodbye is nearly shot by one of those actual blaster bolts now, and the back doors slam open, and likewise abruptly close. Jai stands there looking stupid for long moments as his guitar runs away after being shot at. Then he shrugs. "Death go eat we! And taxes go eat we! Love go eat we! And life go eat we!" The dreadlocked one begins, shouting more than singing. "Earth go eat we! Worms go eat we!" He pauses, the better to guzzle down his drink. "Bring me another one of these! I feel de blackness comin' for me!" Chas nods "Will do that," he replies evenly as his eyes remain scanning the bar and the doorway. He picks up his ale and sips from it, the level hardly going down at all. When the mug is placed back on the table his hand falls to the HK3 that hangs in front of him and a finger taps, absently, on the stock of the weapon "Perhaps tomorrow I will make my way there, to Nar Shaddaa..." his voice trails off as the call to freeze echoes in the room. A bit shocked that guards would come to the cantina and the swift exit by Zamir, "Well well.." is all he says. COMBAT: Wist wields his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster. Wist notices the guards and watches Zamir make haste for the back door. He moves at once, pulling a blaster and slipping it over his wrist as he points it, "Stop where you are!" Look at the Bothan running with a blaster on his hand! Akurel is in urgent need of snacks, and just drinks harder to avoid the rampant stupidity. Why, why must the galaxy be INSANE?! There is a shifting of 63 sets of weight shift. "Settle down, Bothan, we're all just here to drink and relax. Find some sort of glazed pastry to munch on..." The Whiphid mutters under is breath. Insanity, stupidity, and always within ten steps of him! The old man who coughs stands up suddenly and extends his hand towards Zamir. His hood falls back. Obi-Wan Kenobi smirks towards Zamir, his expression almost completely hidden by shadows. "Don't run," he offers calmly. FORCE: Obi-Wan Kenobi calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi tries to rip Zamir's Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle out of his hands! COMBAT: Zamir's Masterwork SoroSuub HK3/a Rifle rips free of his hand and flies into Obi-Wan Kenobi's. - The Wraith stands near the shadows of the doorway. Apparently complying with the order to freeze. Daemyun swings aorund, his gaze taking in hte whole scene, his hand hovers over his holster as he becks for Infanta "Stay near.." he says as peple flee, wrist blasters are armed and old men who are actually young men use force around him "If we stay still We'll survive." Infanta massages her forehead, groaning. "What a mess," she says. "Just when we were having a bloody peaceful drink to insensibility and a barfight!" She walks to Daemyun's side. "Hey, gunslinger, let's blow outta here. I want to go somewhere else where there are less people and less guns and maybe something to blow up or burn. Let's light some trash onfire in the trashscape!" His drink takes its time coming, so Jai starts making up new lines for his song, completely oblivious to the action going on around him. "Something...something... I forget the rest... Something... Candy and fish... WHERE'S THAT BLASTED DRINK I ASKED FOR!?" The rifle/carbine, flies out of Zamir's ... back and right into Obi's hands. Does he stop? No. Why would he? He's fairly certain, indeed, that he'd be enjoying the next... I don't know, five lifetimes, in jail, so he keeps running. He searches for something in his pocket, frantic, and casts a glance over his shoulder - just to see the incoming threats. As mugs and glasses start to shatter in the cantina and the guitar man runs out the back door, the Togruta starts cursing. "Not again." he says dropping his mug and last cig to the floor before he ducks and makes a run for it. "Not me and this hole again." Chas continues to watch the scene, guards, blasters, now Jedi..."Well now this is interesting," he says to the empty chair across from him as his table-mate has slipped out. But the black haired man doesn't move, satisfied to watch the goings on. Yet all the while his very modified rifle is taken into his hands. Daemyun nods to Infanta and hops off his table "Ok, but lets uhh, head for the wall and slink our way out." "Yeah, all right," Infanta says to Daemyun. "You lead the way, I'll creep around all quiet-like behind you. Hey, you think we can find another bar and make it go crazy too? This was fun!" Wist pauses in his run to open fire at Zamir, going for the leg! The wristblaster isn't that powerful, but it's still a blasterbolt. The Bothan ignores the cries from the others. He knows a criminal when he sees one, "Give up!" he shouts! COMBAT: Wist fires his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster at Zamir's legs! Infanta suddenly belts out, "We're goin' to Corellia to trash the Bantha!" COMBAT: Zamir tries to dodge, but Wist's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds his leg. Daemyun chuckles and slips to the wall, slowly creeping along it toward the door. "Block that exit," Kenobi says, holding up the rifle. He tosses it onto the floor, then steps over it and begins to run after Zamir and his men! Several men also stand and approach a set of doors. They move to block the exit. Legion I Corusca - Squad 20 begin guarding Back Door. - "Stay out of this." The dark cloaked man raises his hand toward the Bothan. FORCE: Wraith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wraith tries to rip Wist's Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster out of his hands! FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist's Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster rips free of his hand and flies into Wraith's. Oh, look somebody left their drink behind. Jai descends on a nearby empty table, the occupants had fled to some dark corner to wait out the madness leaving their drinks behind. The dreadlocked one, lines them all up and starts drinking. "This one's for me stomach and that one for me knee. This one for me..." and so on as he downs one drink after the other. Zamir's path is soon blocked by a bunch of guards from the first legion of the Republic - Corusca. He keeps running, however, never losing his pace - even though he almost falls from the wound in the leg. His boots slam hard against the ground and, disarmed, he speaks into his comsys. The back doors open, and Zamir's bodyguards get ready to fire at the Republic guards! Even if it's just to give him some more time. A grinning Infanta edges a little closer to the front door. "Let's go before the big-time shooting starts, eh?" she says, and lunges for the gloomy doorway. Still as the commotion goes on, Chas stays back out of it all while his rifle is held ready all the same. Now as more individuals seem to be engaged in the hunt of the lone man, he smiles slightly as it seems that the target may just get away. Akurel orders another round of drinks for the now grim faced Volunteers, who have upturned tables and have now taken cover. The feeling of siege by madness is acute, and his men offer shelter for all of the non-involved parties. "A microcosm of the galaxy before the cease-fire, boys?" The Whiphid chuckles nervously even as he frees his weapon. COMBAT: Akurel wields his BlasTech E10 Carbine. Daemyun chuckles "Yeah, out we go!" Daemyun sprints toward the door as well, giggling. Deciding that the door it to far away, the Togruta dives under a table.... sadly he didn't make a good choice an ends up under the drunkard Jai's table, and do to his miscalculation he also slides out from under it on the next side. Only to get on his hands and knees and crawl back under the table. "Why didn't I have money for that blaster." he grumbles Wist looks in surprise at the Wraith as his wristblaster comes ripping, quite painfully, off of his hand and toward the other's hand. He narrows his eyes, "I know you now..." is all he says and then he watches at the Commandos open up on the Republic Guard, which starts to break up, "No! Hold your formation!" then he points at the commandos, "Lower your weapons!" "That one for me kidney and that one gonna miss me!" Jai humms. Something brushes his leg, and he gives a swift kick under the table lest some large rat try to chew his leg off while he was getting drunk! "This one for the guhl, and that one...something...." - The Wraith lowers his hand and then remains motionless in the shadows near the exit. The Republic soldiers combat Zamir's men, their bout almost even, but a whole emerges large enough for Zamir to pass through. Swift on his tail, however, is Obi-Wan Kenobi. With a leap the Jedi pulls something from his belt. The lightsaber extends outward in a blue arc that sweeps, almost too fast for the eye to see, towards Zamir's legs! COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi ignites his blue lightsaber. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi swings his blue lightsaber at Zamir's legs! Still on the sidelines, Chas is watching the chase intently as it all has passed him by. He turns his head slightly so that he can watch the back door and the chase. Just his luck! Zamir pushes a bystander, which falls and the man's scream of pain as the energy blade cuts through his hand alert the criminal of the threat. He jumps, and the blade-sweep comes a hair's length near his greaves, which, if it hit, would probably cause a lot of damage to that appendage. Rolling forwards and making the most of the gap that has just opened, the dark-haired villain winks at the room at large and offers a mock wave. The corridor to the dingy concrete lot dampens maddened giggles. Still he sits, nursing his ale as the fellow slips out the back door. The hint of a smile comes to Chas as he turns back from the door and begins to gather up his stuff. Akurel and his men exit via the gloomy doorway. Finally, a curse of rage at his drinking being interrupted by these buffoons who cannot even let a cantina be a place of peace and good cheer. "Dumbass." He snarls. Akurel says, "All right boyos, lets pack it up!" Ronin curses as Jai's foot connects with his shin, But he only jumps out from under the table only after the bar seems to calm down."Watch it." he barks at Jai before grabbing a seat next to him and scanning the bar to make sure it's really safe again. "Spare me a drink for the pain you caused?" he says to Jai afterwards while rubbing his shin. With is stuff all together, he sifts the weapon he carries and stands to leave. As the fellow yells from the kick the black haired man shakes his head "Shouldn't come to a place like this unarmed," he tells him. The cantina began to empty out, leaving poor besotted Jai and his dying kidneys to lick up the last of the liqour. His eyes were bloodshot, his head was swimming, and he couldn't really see straight. He leans across the table, burps foul liqour breath and mutters. "Ain't none left, woman! Ain't none left! Me drink all de rum and there ain't none left!" Obi-Wan turns, leaving Zamir alone. His lightsaber disengages with a sudden intake of energy. He walks towards Wraith, focus on him alone. "You look like a void," he observes. "Unfortunately, you do not escape my notice. Name yourself." Ronin drops his head into hi hands, His lekku wither on the table. "Yeah this is the last time I come in here without one..." he fingers his horns mumbling to his self. "None, void I could really use one right now." raising his head he looks over at the bar. "Rum, Rum, more for me and my drunk friend." He yells out. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi puts away his blue lightsaber. - The Wraith's white mask turns toward Obi-Wan. A deep hollow voice comes forth. "I have no name, good Jedi. Had I wished to escape your notice, you would not have seen me." From under his robes he holds out the Wrist lasers that he withdrew from the Bothan. he seems to be offering them to the man. "I love you!" Jai shouts at the Togruta seated beside him. "A woman after me heart! But yer some kinda ugly... Almost..." He waves his gloved hand at the face. "Just..." He waves his hand some more. "It's in there, you know. Ugly woman. Just plain ugly." Wist walks forward and reaches out a hand toward the man, to take back the wrist blaster, "It doesn't matter if you have no name... you have assaulted me... and interfered where you shouldn't." Ronin looks over at Jai baring his sharp teeth and flicking his lekku about, "If its rum you want drink." he says as a droid sets a roll of mugs on the table."If its woman ya look'n for stop stare'n at men." he says taking up a mug. Satisfied that all attention has turned to the one, Chas takes this moment to slip in the crowd and out the back door. Jai's gloved hand knocks the mug over as he tries to get his newly arrived drink. "You ain't an ugly woman?" He inquires politely. Ronin shakes his head, "No....." he pauses to let out a long drawn out burp. "Gaaah, no you just saw your ugly reflection in your mug." he says knocking back his own drink. He reaches under his cloak hunting for a second before cursing. "No more smokes." he grumbles. Kenobi watches the exchange quietly. "I doubt that," he explains calmly. "Do not disturb me again, especially when I am making an arrest, or I'll arrest you instead." Kenobi waves his hand, then proceeds to depart. It takes a while for that insult to get through the thick fog of drunkness obscuring his senses and killing his liver and kidney and bladder, ever so slowly. "You mockin' me?" Ronin finishes off his drink and slaps Jai on the back, maybe a little harder then needed. It might have been that last drink, he stumbles back from the table in his effort to stand. "No... No, friend... That was a compla... mint. Hey." he says stumbling as he tries to turn in the general direction of the doorway, still bracing hisself with a hand on Jai's back. Years tick by as Jai sits there, looking drunk and stupid, then as the Togruta slaps him on the back, he turns green. "Urp!" He says. The hand pushes down as the other being tries to steady itself, and the dreadlocked human begins vomiting up all of his liqour and blood besides. - "Arrest? On what grounds? My preventing an unarmed man from being shot in the back?" Seeing that the Bothan wants his weapon back, the Wraith hands it over to him. "So be it then. I will not interfere with your unaccounted authority." With that the black cloaked being turns and moves for the exit. Wist folds his arms, "The man Zamir is wanted on account of invasion of Ryloth. He, indeed, was NOT unarmed..." "On illegally blockading a Republic planet and attempting genocide of a Republic Guard vessel," Kenobi explains. "And I am a General in the Republic Guard. Do not test me." He holds up his hand and the rifle is pulled into it. Afterwards the Jedi pulls up his hood, slings the rifle over his back, and moves out the door as well. Ronin stares at Jai's vomit bleary eyed, he blinks a few times his eyes getting more teared up and reddened. Then turning away from Jai shoots at stream of projectile vomit at the chair he just vacated. Hey was that this mornings breakfast. One hand on Jai he seems to steady and stand striaght again only to double over and hurl under the chair this time. Jai's gloved hands grip the slick table as he dry heaves, his stomach tied up into so much knots. "Hggk!" He says as his stomach pulsates, protesting the abuse he had done it. "Haaugg!" The weight of the Togruta's hand on his back feels like an anvil on his spine. "Gi' fro' me!" He manages between stomach spasms. Wist takes up the wristblaster, secures it and then gives the Wraith a long look. Then the bothan moves away toward the door. - The dark figure stops. Turning, laughter comes forth. "Yes. I can understand your objection to my protecting the people of Merr Sonn from the Raiders that I destroyed a few weeks ago. A blockade that was reported to Unified Command and no complaints received. I also note that no fleet has come to relieve me. I'm not sure what ship you refer to." He then watches the General leave. Ronin moves his hand from Jai's back to the floor, on on all fours, he heaves sounding like a cat trying to get up a fur ball. "Gaaah." once again a torrent of vomit spews from his mouth splattering the floor before him. Panting deeply he slowly pushes his self up wiping his mouth. "My objection is not to your service of the Republic, but to your stopping a criminal from escaping. Now, I am tired of philosophical fallacies. And I-" but just then sick spews over the floor and gets on his boots. "- well, that's enough of the cantina for today. Farewell." "Huuuuuu!" Jai groans, frozen like a statue over his newly painted table while his belly works him for all its worth. Finally he achieves release and slumps to the ground, landing in the puddle of vomit left by the Togruta, panting hard. He sniffs, then sniffs again and glances down. "Son of a...!" Logs